


His And Mine Are the Same

by sephmeadowes



Series: Eat, Death, Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Girls In Love With Horrible Boys, Horror, Infidelity, Magic, Soul Mates Gone Wrong, Toxic Dynamics, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: Rebecca just wanted to eat.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Eat, Death, Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909150
Kudos: 5





	His And Mine Are the Same

**wen·di·go**

_/ˈwendəˌɡō/_

noun

(in the folklore of some northern Algonquian peoples) a cannibalistic giant; a person who has been transformed into a monster by the consumption of human flesh.

The constant hunger was the worst of it. The gnawing pain in her stomach pushed her to eat until she was nearly bursting. Her thoughts revolved around food and how to get some. She obsessed over the first bite into meat, the blood sliding down her throat as she chewed through sinew and arteries down to the bone.

Rebecca didn’t enjoy searching for food, unlike Tobias who liked to make sport of it. He derived enjoyment from finding the person and luring them unexpectedly to be devoured. He found amusement at their fear, their screams, their futile attempts at escape. She hated the begging for mercy and the tears. She just wanted to eat and it was never peaceful.

Tobias found them in random places. He brought home tipsy people from nightclubs that smelled like alcohol and stumbled on their feet. He guided lost tourists who were wide-eyed and unsure but wanted to trust a kind stranger. He dragged people who made the wrong turn into a dark alley.

He wasn’t particularly choosy of who he brought home. Handsome, pretty, ugly, plain, man, and woman – they all succumbed to his easy charm and electric smile. He reminded her of deadly plant that lured its victims with its colorful petals. _Crawl into my mouth and stay here forever._

She hated when he toyed with them first. Seduced them with his deep, husky voice and undressed them. He laid them on the bed and coaxed them into submission with the wicked curve of his smile. They stared up at him in awe that this beautiful man decided they were worthy before he opened his mouth and bared his sharp, yellow teeth.

They would scream at the first bite even as he held them down with his superior strength. Blood would soak the sheets red as he bit into the artery in their neck, tears and screams fading as they eventually stopped. Sometimes he would bite their heads clean off and they would fall on the bed like a gory trophy. His mouth red, he would finally beckon her into the room to dine with him.

He always ate more than her, preferring to bite into the fleshier parts of the torso until they hollowed out. She tried to be more delicate, cleaning off bones, and making sure nothing of them was wasted. It felt disrespectful to have leftovers as every part of them should be honored. She was aware of her twisted logic but it felt the only thing that made sense anymore.

Tobias always wanted sex after they finished. He would take her right there on the bloody sheets, bones falling to the floor as he licked the blood of her skin. He was always rough, thrusting deeply into her as he found his release. She never came even if she wanted to, the decay around them always reminded her of the night in the graveyard.

He forced his blood in her mouth and she wept as she became like him. Her magic disappearing like a cut string and she felt hollow. That hollowness became hunger and she sobbed as they ate her coven. Victoria was first. They kept Adelaide and Natalia for later as their hunger returned full force.

She didn’t know what Genevieve and Meredith told other people or if they talked at all. She tried not to worry about being found and disposed of for being what she had become. Tobias moved them from city to city, always looking for their next meal and avoiding the authorities. Eventually he might even move them out of the country, he’d always been very good with languages and he embraced the constant change.

Tobias liked to sleep after he came, pulling out of her and falling into a deep sleep beside her. She would escape his embrace to take a shower, watching the red water swirl down the drain as she washed the filth of her. Stepping out of the shower, she wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. She didn’t really look any different, same hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair. Aside from the baby fat around her face had melted off for a sharper jaw, she looked like the same girl before all this happened.

She refused to eat the first time Tobias brought someone home and he tempted her with bits of meat. She told him no repeatedly even as the hunger made her dizzy and the pain in her stomach became more unbearable by the day. She became disoriented at first until she forgot how to read and speak. Then the changes became more physical, she became emaciated, a skinny thing of bones that could barely walk.

Her hair fell out and her eyes bloodshot, she was truly hideous and Tobias taunted her appearance. He forced her to look at herself in the mirror, hissing, “Is this what you wanted to be?”

Her mouth useless, unable to form words and she began to weep the wounded wailing of an animal. That didn’t inspire any pity from him and his fingernails dug into her bony shoulder.

“Maybe I should find a new girl?” he said. “Someone who actually wants to be with me. Magic said you’re my soul mate and yet…you’re this.”

She bowed her head and cried, big fat tears falling down her face. He titled her face up, almost tenderly and she could look into his blue eyes. “I just want you to be happy. Don’t you want to be happy with me?”

She nodded and he wiped at her tears, smiling softly. “Good girl. Now let’s get you something to eat.”

She never denied food after that. She saw the difference when her beauty returned. He had caressed her hair and told her she was beautiful. He could be so kind when he wanted to be. And she finally felt like she had what she’d always wanted from him, to be wanted and loved.

The one time she was the one to kill was when he fucked a girl. She was tall and pretty like a model. All perfect tanned skin and long dark hair and Tobias couldn’t resist being inside her and she watched them move like animals on the bed. For once in a very long time, she felt something other than hunger and she pushed him off the girl and he fell to the floor. Wide-eyed he watched as she grabbed the girl by the hair and bit into her neck.

The girl tried to claw at her, nails digging into her arms as she chewed through tissue and nerve until she reached bone. Vacant green eyes stared up at her as she held the head in her hands, the mouth frozen open in terror. Tobias carefully crawled up the bed, reaching for her and she threw the girl’s head at him. It was almost comical as it bounced off him and he yelped in shock.

She didn’t look back as she left the bedroom. She washed the blood off her face in the kitchen sink as fast as could, her dress was stained but there was nothing she could do about it. She put on her coat and left the apartment, not bothering to tell Tobias where she was going and made her way out of the building. There was a payphone at the end of the street and finally after months of hesitating, she made the call.

There was a few rings before a groggy voice answered, “Hello?”

“Mom,” Overwhelming relief rushed through her and she burst into tears. “Mommy, it’s me.”

“Rebecca?” She sounded surprised. “Oh darling, where are you? We’ve been looking for you.”

“I know,” She leaned against the wall of the booth. “I’m sorry.”

“Rebecca…” There was a slight hesitation. “What happened to the girls in the graveyard…what Meredith and Genevieve told us…was that true?”

“Yes,” She wiped at her runny nose. “We made a mistake with the ritual. It didn’t work or…I don’t know what happened. Tobias came back and he…he’s not the same.”

“Where are you?” her mother asked, urgently. “Your Dad and I will come get you. We’ll keep you safe.”

It sounded wonderful. To be home again with her parents who loved her without question and she could pretend that she was still the daughter they knew. Except she wasn’t that girl anymore and could never be, not with everything she had done. Not with the blood on her hands.

“No. I can’t go home,” she sobbed. “I’m like him.”

“Did he…how did he…” Her mother paused, at a loss for words. “What did he do?”

It dawned on her with cruel clarity. There was no going home. This was it for her. And trying to change it was futile or would put everyone else in danger. That insatiable hunger inside of her wasn’t Tobias’ creation, it was a monster on its own and one she had no real power over.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” She closed her eyes and knew what she had to do. “I love you and Dad very much. Please tell him that.”

“No, Rebecca, wait-”

She hung up and placed the phone back in the receiver. Opening the booth, she wrapped her arms around herself as made her way back to their apartment. Tobias looked up as she entered the bedroom, he’d finished eating and the girl’s remains grotesquely was hanging at the edge of the bed like a discarded marionette. She pushed the girl off the bed and took a seat beside Tobias.

“Where were you?” he asked. “I was worried.”

She didn’t answer his question and caressed the broad edge of his jaw. He was so beautiful and had always been. She remembered being a child and learning this boy was hers and old gods decided she could never be happy with anyone else. Her fingers traced the full curve of his mouth.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course,” He kissed the pads of her fingers, his hands holding unto her wrist gently. “Have I never told you?”

“No.”

Giving her that charming smile, he pulled her closer. “Let me remedy that.”

His lips pressed into hers, feather soft and teasing. She held still as he tried to coax her to kiss him back. Cupping her jaw, he tried to deepen the kiss and she bit his bottom lip. Like a popped grape, blood burst from his mouth and pulled back.

“Fuck, Rebecca,” He wiped at the blood at his chin. “What was that for?”

“For fucking somebody else,” She retorted. “ _Never_ do that again.”

Tobias sighed in resignation and agreed. He bought them plane tickets to France the next day. They arrived late at night and walked down old cobblestone streets. The street lamps illuminated their way and he held her hand as they waited.


End file.
